One Week
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily gives James one week to win her heart. Can he do it? Read to find out!
1. Sunday

**One Week: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **If you could not tell from my past writings I LOVE LILY/JAMES! Now that I got that out I bring you One Week. This story will be multi chapter and will last this week. From today until next Sunday. I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I only own the situations that Lily and James are bound to get into, and James's idea of Lily falling in love with him in a week. Enjoy, lily.

**Sunday**

Eighteen year old Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with her friend Alice Stevens and Alice's boyfriend Frank Longbottom. Suddenly James Potter appeared on her left side. His friends sat around the group. "Morning Lily," James said reaching across her for the orange juice. "Morning, James." Lily replied. The two of them had called a truce at the start of the year after finding out that they were the Head Boy and Girl for the year and would have to work together and would be sharing the Head dorms for the year. Lily had thought it best if both she and James lived to see graduation so she had agreed to be friends with James.

"Have you done that essay for Slughorn yet?" Remus Lupin asked Lily from her right side. "Remus, he gave it to us yesterday!" Sirius Black exclaimed. Lupin looked over at him. "I was not talking to you Sirius…" he said calmly. "No, Remus, I have not, I plan to go to the library after I finish and will start it then." Lily said taking a bite of her strawberry covered pancakes. "I will go with you; I need to do it too." James said eating his toast. "Alright, James, I will meet you up there; bye everyone." Lily picked up her book bag and headed up to the library.

When she reached the library she went to look for a book that would help her write her essay. Lily walked down the rows of books until she reached the Potions area. Severus Snape stood half way down the aisle. Once, two years ago, he had been her best friend. It would have been he, not James that Lily would write her essays with. But, unfortunately, times, and people, change. Lily had broken off the friendship because Severus refused to give up his love of the Dark Arts and he had insulted her in front of a dozen people.

Lily sighed and walked down the aisle. Severus looked up when Lily was right beside him. "Hello, Lily" he muttered looking down at her. "Lo, Sev." Lily said as she started looking at various books. "Looking for something to help with Slughorns essay?" Severus asked as Lily looked. "Yes, James is meeting me here so we can do it together." Snapes face hardened at the mention of James. "Well, this book should help." Severus pulled a book of the shelf and handed it to Lily. "Thanks, Sev." Lily made to take the book but Severus held on to it.

Lily laughed "Sev in order for me to use the book, you have to let go." Severus stared down at Lily. "Why…" "LILY!" James had arrived at the end of the aisle. "Your book," Severus muttered letting go of the book. Severus swept past Lily and James and left the library. "So, shall we find a table?" James asked as Lily walked over to him. She nodded and James took her arm and steered her to a table near the high French windows. Lily sat and pulled parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink out, James did the same and the pair started to work. Two hours later Lily set aside her finished essay and looked at James. James was looking at her oddly. "What, James?" James laid his essay aside and looked at Lily.

"I have a proposition for you Lily…" "Yes?" "Well first off let me say, I still love you. Now the proposition, I want you to give me one week of your time. If at the end of the week you still like me only as a friend I will never ask you out again. If, however, you do like me as more then a friend next Sunday afternoon I want to take you out. One date. If you have a horrible time I will not ask you out again. We will not see our friends for a week. We will be each others best friend. Since every teacher in this school LOVES you, we will be each others partner in class. We will eat all of our meals just us with no outside parties interfering. We will tell each other everything, no matter how hard or embarrassing it is, because in a relationship people trust each other with all their secrets. This is my last resort to make you see the real me. It is only one week, Lily. What do you say?" James finished looking Lily in the eye.

Lily smiled "When will we tell our friends about this, because I don't know about yours, but mine will be pissed off if I ignore them for an entire week." James looked at his watch. "How about at lunch, which begins in about ten minutes?" "So the week actually starts…" "After lunch." "Alright, James give me all you've got. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." James looked shyly up at her. "Yes, James" "Well… since we are going to be together all week…would it be alright if I hold your hand… once in a while?" Lily laughed "Yes, James, if you want to I will not stop you." "And could I maybe…" "Kiss my cheek?" James looked shyly at the ground. "Yeah…" he muttered. "Yes, you may as long as we don't get in trouble for PDA from the teachers." James looked ecstatic. "Ok, Lily; let's go to lunch." The pair packed their bags and headed out the library doors. When they stepped into the corridor James took Lily's hand and kissed her cheek.

The pair arrived in the great hall and sat beside each other by their friends. "Ally, Frank, I won't be around this week." Lily said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice and grabbed a sandwich. "Why not" Alice asked. "James wants me to spend the entire week with him, no outside interference. Basically we will be attached at the hip. He won't be seeing his friends either." Alice smiled slightly "Ok, now why is he doing this?" "To try to get me to fall in love with him. I am doing it because he promised to leave me alone if I don't fall for him; I have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Lily finished her lunch and looked over to see James telling the Marauders about his plan. _He is kinda cute I guess. Quidditch dose do wonders for him. Wait…what? Why am I thinking that? Because it is true. Concentrate Evans! _James looked over at Lily as he finished his lunch. "Well, I guess we should go, we will see you in a week I guess." James said as he and Lily stood up.

Once out side the Great Hall, James took Lily's hand leading her outside. He pulled Lily over to a tree and sat beneath it pulling Lily with him. "So what to start with…Do you have any siblings?" James asked playing with Lily's hair. "One older sister, Petunia; But we really don't get on that well anymore." "Why not?" "She thinks I am a freak for being a witch. I think she is jealous. We used to be very close until I got my Hogwarts letter. Now we don't even talk. I miss it, I really do. Do you have any siblings?" James smiled slightly. "Kind of, but not really. You see, my parents took Sirius in when he ran away before sixth year. He doesn't get along with his family. They are, with the exception of Sirius and his cousin Andromeda, Voldemort supporters. The other two cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and Sirius's little brother Regulas are all Death Eaters themselves. Sirius left the family and came to ours and my parents took him in as their own." James said still playing with Lily's hair. "I never knew that… poor Sirius."

The pair sat out on the grounds until they got hungry then went inside for dinner. "Any pets?" Lily asked as she ate. "One owl, you?" Lily smiled "My parents sent me a kitten for Christmas. She is so cute. I named her Holly." Down at the other end of the table the rest of their friends watched them interestedly. "They belong together…" Sirius muttered. "I agree, now if only Lily knew that…" Alice muttered back. After dinner Lily and James walked up into the head dorm where they played chess. "Checkmate…" Lily said with a yawn. "Bedtime." James said yawning as well. Lily walked to her stairs but found James holding onto her wrist. "James, what" James kissed her quickly on the lips and murmured "Night, Lily" Lily fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

**A/n: **Expect Monday sometime tomorrow. Please Review!


	2. Monday

**One Week: A Lily/James story.**

**A/N:** Thank you to the reviewers and to those who added the story to their story alerts. This is day two of James's week. I do not own anything you recognize. I only own the stuff that Lily and James say and do. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. Enjoy and review.

**Monday**

Lily awoke to James pounding on her door. "Come on Lily, if we want to eat this morning we have to leave in an hour!" Lily called "I am up. I will meet you in the common room in half an hour." Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Thirty minutes later Lily left her bedroom with her book bag. James was waiting for her on one of the couches. He jumped up and took Lily's hand before pulling her out of the portrait hole.

Halfway to the great hall James muttered "Sorry I kissed you last night. I just couldn't help myself. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and well, I love you." Lily giggled "That's alright, James. I know you didn't mean anything bad by it. Let's just eat then we can head up to Transfiguration." Lily stood on her tip toes and kissed James softly on the cheek. James smiled stupidly and raised Lily's hand to his lips, kissing it. Lily giggled as the pair reached the great hall.

James pulled Lily to the deserted end of the Gryffindor table and loaded up his plate with everything in reach. Lily took a piece of toast and a cup of tea. "Who was your first friend?" James asked between mouthfuls of food. "You won't believe me if I tell you…" Lily said taking a sip of tea. "Try me." James said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Severus Snape." James's head snapped up. "What?" he said. "Severus Snape was my first friend outside my house." James stared at Lily then looked over to the Slytherin table to where Snape sat talking to Regulas Black.

"Why?" James asked turning his attention back to Lily. "Well, we grew up in the same neighborhood. He was the one that told me I am a witch. He spent a lot of time round my house. My parents love him as their own and treated him as such. We just started being friends. We were best friends until the 'Mudblood' incident actually." Lily said eating her toast. "Are you still friends with him?" James asked quietly not looking at her. Lily reached out and put her hand over his. He looked up at her. "No, James we aren't. Some times I get the feeling he still wants to be friends but it would not work. I can't be friends with someone who worships the dark arts like Sev dose."

James noticed tears in Lily's eyes and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Lily smiled sadly and finished her tea. James finished his coffee and the two left the hall. "Who was your first friend?" Lily asked as James took her hand once outside in the corridor. "My cousin Erin. She is three years older then us but she was always nice to me. She was around a lot when I was younger. Both her parents work and my parents are elderly so they don't anymore. So we grew up together and we were best friends. That is until she started coming here. Then she would write me weekly until I arrived then I met Sirius. Eventually Erin and I drifted apart. We are still friends. She has her own family now. But she still writes me weekly."

Lily laughed "So, that is why you have so many owls in a week. How many classes do we have today?" "Transfiguration now and Charms after lunch." "I love being a seventh year; we have so much free time!" Lily sighed. They had reached the classroom. Lily went up to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Professor, can I partner James Potter for the week?" McGonagall looked up at Lily. "Yes, I think that would be a great idea. You will be good for Mr. Potter." "Thank you, Professor." Lily walked over to James and sat beside him. James leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek. Sirius, who had just walked into the room, wolf whistled at them. James reached over and hit Sirius. Sirius snickered and walked to the back of the room with Remus. Lily giggled as James rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Today class we will continue to learn about human transfiguration to animals. We learned the spell last time so in this class you will perform the spell on your partner. You have the hour to practice at the end of the hour I will be coming around to see how everyone is doing. If everyone doses it correctly there will be no homework tonight. Begin!" Professor McGonagall walked back to her desk and started grading the papers on it. Lily turned to James "Do you want to go first or shall I?" "You cast it on me first. I already know how to do it." Lily turned to James pointed her wand at him and thought hard. A moment later James was gone to be replaced with a pure white stag. "Wow, you're beautiful…" Lily whispered looking in awe at the stag. The stag bowed his head and nudged Lily left hand. Lily tentatively lifted the hand and patted the stag. The stag closed his eyes and licked Lily's hand when she removed it. The stag licked Lily's cheek as she kissed his nose. Lily pointed her wand at the stag again and thought hard.

James reappeared smiling at Lily. Lily smiled back and placed her wand on the desk. James pointed his wand at Lily and thought hard. Lily vanished, a silver doe taking her place. James smiled and petted the doe. The doe licked James's face as he petted it. James kissed the doe and pointed his wand at it thinking hard. Lily reappeared. She looked away from James. James reached over and touched Lily's cheek softly. Lily shivered and James noticed. "Lily, what is wrong?" Lily kept her face turned from James's as she muttered "That is my Patronus. The silver doe." James was confused "So…" "It is Severus's as well. When ever I cast my Patronus or when I transform I can't help thinking of him and it makes me sad."

James turned Lily's face towards him to see tears pouring down her cheeks. James held Lily as she cried quietly. "Professor, I am going to take Lily outside for a minute we will be back…" "No need, Potter, I saw your transformation and Miss Evans. Take her back to your common room and let her rest. I hope you feel better Miss Evans." James packed his and Lily's bags and left with his arms around her shoulder, hers around his waist. James led Lily back to the head common room and pushed her towards her room. "You can go take a nap; I will wake you for lunch and Charms." He told her as she looked at him.

"Why are you doing this, James?" "Because I love you, Lily. This is the kind of thing you do when you love someone. I will always be here to love you, weather you want me to be or not. Now go take a nap. I will wake you in time for lunch. I promise." Lily, who was on the second step of the stairs, bent down and kissed James's head, "Thank you, James." James closed his eyes and whispered "Anytime, Lily." Lily went quietly up to her room and closed the door. James threw himself on the nearest couch and sighed "I love her more then ever now, this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall for her even more. She was supposed to fall for ME. It will break my heart if this dose not work." James muttered to himself. James looked longingly at Lily's bedroom door. He wanted more then anything for her to love him as much as he loved her. He wanted to be able to kiss her properly with out worrying about her being upset about it.

Two hours later Lily walked back into the common room to see James asleep. She smiled and sat by his head running her fingers through his black, wild, soft hair. _I have wanted to do this for years. I wish I had not broken down earlier. How embarrassing! James didn't seem to mind though. I hope this all works out for the best. _Lily shook James's shoulder slightly. "Come on, James. It is lunch time." She whispered to him. James opened his eyes and saw Lily sitting next to him. "Have a nice nap?" She asked him softly. "Great, you?" He whispered huskily back. "Great," she whispered. James reached up and ran his hands down Lily's hair. Lily smiled and stood up. "We should go, lunch…" Lily mumbled. She held out a hand to help James up. James took her hand and allowed her to pull him up.

Once he was up he didn't let go of Lily's hand. "James, I am sorry I broke down. I don't know what is wrong with me." James grabbed his bag and pulled Lily towards the portrait hole. "It's ok, Lily. Everyone has a breaking point. You merely reached yours. It is nothing to be sorry about." James kissed Lily's cheek as the two reached the great hall. The two ate lunch and went up to Charms.

"Professor Flitwick, can I partner James in class this week?" "Certainly, Miss Evans, go ahead." Lily smiled "Thank you Professor." Lily took the seat next to James. "What is your Patronus, James?" She asked as she sat down. "A Stag." "Coincidence?" "Nope, it is also my animagus form." Lily gazed in awe. "You are an animagus?" James smile "Yes, I am. Sirius and Peter are too." "Because of Remus." James stared "You know?" Lily laughed "I have know for two years. We were Prefects together and he disappeared once a month. I confronted him, he confessed." The two talked for the entire lesson, which were NEWT review worksheets. The two went down to dinner talking about books. "My favorite is Alice in Wonderland. I have always loved it. What is yours?" Lily asked eating her beef stew. "I love My Fathers Dragon." "You read muggle books?" "Yes, our library at the estate has every book known to man. I do enjoy muggle books." Lily finished her stew as did James. "Up for another game of Chess?" James asked his eyes lighting up. "Sure, lets go!" Lily grabbed James hand and her bag and raced up to the common room. James laughed as she pulled him into the room and pushed him into a chair.

"Hey, Lils why don't we go change and put our bags away?" "Ok, great idea!" Lily skipped up her stairs and changed racing back down stairs to see James in pajama bottoms. _Merlin, he is cute. He really is. Why have I refused him for seven years? Oh yeah, his ego! He has lost it this year though. Has he really though?_ James looked up from setting up the chess board to see Lily in her pajamas. The pajamas had angels on them. _She is so beautiful…. I wish I could kiss her senseless right now. I could but that would probably blow everything. But Merlin, she is beautiful. Must master urge to snog her senseless!_ Lily looked at James then sat on one side of the chess board. James reluctantly sat across from her. Lily looked up at James and met hazel eyes staring at her. "Let's play" He whispered. _Before I lose what is left of my sanity. _He added to himself. Three hours later "Checkmate" James muttered as he won the game. Lily smiled and stood up. "Well, I am turning in for the night. Good night, James." James stood up as well and grabbed Lily's wrist as she made for her stairs. "James wh…" James kissed Lily for a minute then turned away quickly. Lily felt her lips "Why…" "Because I wanted to, see you in the morning, Lily." James went up his stairs leaving a very confused Lily in the common room. _Can't he see what he is doing to me?_

**A/N: **Tuesday will be up tomorrow, Lily and James will not get together until the last chapter. 


	3. Tuesday

**One Week: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/ story alert lists. It fells good to know people like my writing. Tuesday of James week. Snape will be returning today. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the book series. I wish I did, but oh well! Please Review! Love, lily

**Tuesday**

Lily woke up, stretched and looked at her alarm. It was 8:30a.m. Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. She had half an hour to get ready for class. She had been distracted last night and had forgotten to set her alarm. Lily raced out of her room twenty minutes later ready for class but starving. She did not have time for breakfast. Lily groaned as she reached the common room and saw James sitting on an arm chair. He looked up as she flew into the room. "Morning, Lily!" James called brightly. "Morning, James." Lily said. James held up a napkin and a cup and handed them to Lily.

Lily opened the napkin to see a muffin, toast, and a donut. She took a sip of the drink to taste her favorite tea. Lily looked up at James who smiled shyly at her. "I tried to wake you up this morning but you didn't answer so I brought you some breakfast. I wouldn't want you to go hungry." Lily set the food and drink down and flung her arms around James. James smiled happily and hugged her back. Lily kissed his cheek as she pulled away. James smiled stupidly and felt his cheek.

"Come on, we have to get to Potions." Lily grabbed James's hand and ran from the room, food in one hand and bag over her shoulder. The pair raced down three flights of stairs until they reached the classroom. Once there they joined the line out side the door. James took his hand back from Lily. She looked up at him. "Lily, you can't eat and hold my hand at the same time." James said. "It would be fun to try." Lily muttered. James laughed and kissed Lily's forehead. "Try it at lunch, love, when you have a plate to eat off of." Lily smiled and bite into her muffin. The door to the classroom opened as Lily finished her food.

"James we might have a problem being partners in this class…" Lily whispered as they walked in. "Why? Your not backing out of our deal are you?" James asked grabbing Lily's arm to stop her entering the room. "No, of course not it is just I don't think Professor Slughorn will let me switch partners. I asked him at the beginning of last year to let me work with Alice, but he said the Severus and I work well together and wouldn't let me switch. I will ask though." Lily approached the teachers' desk. "Professor Slughorn, can I partner James Potter in this class this week?" Lily asked tentatively. Slughorn looked up. "Miss Evans, didn't you ask me to switch last year?" Lily's heart sank. "Yes, sir." She muttered. "And what was my answer then, my dear girl?" Slughorn asked still looking at Lily. "No, sir." Lily sighed. "Well it has not changed; please take your seat beside Mr. Snape."

Lily sighed and walked to the middle of the room where Severus sat. "I haven't seen you in the last few days, Lily." Severus said as the started the day's potion. "I have been around, Sev," Lily muttered. "Potter?" Severus asked as he measured out beetles for the potion. "Not that it is your business; yes I have been hanging out with James." Lily snarled. Snape started crushing the beetles furiously "What about the promise you made me back in third year?" Snape hissed. Lily glared at him. "What promise?" she asked coolly. "The one were you said you would never ever be one of the hundreds of girls at this school to swoon over Potter!" Snape snarled. "People change Severus! And don't talk to me about breaking promises Severus Snape!" Snape added the beetles to the potion then looked up at Lily. "What promise did I break, Lily?" He asked confused. Lily started cutting up ginger roots furiously. "The one when you promised me you would never become a Death Eater, Severus." Lily hissed. "But I haven't…" Severus lied quickly. Lily laughed. She added the roots to the potion and stirred clockwise. "Show me your arm Severus." Lily snarled. "What…but…why?" Snape sputtered. "If you are not a Death Eater then there will be nothing on it, show me your arm Severus!" Lily said venomously. Snape held out his left arm to Lily. Lily set her knife down and rolled up the sleeve of Severus's school shirt. There on his forearm was a tattoo of the Dark Mark.

Lily let go of Snapes arm and started pulling rose petals off a rose to add to the potion. She added the petals and the potion color turned from clear to pink. Lily started chopping up a caterpillar to add as the final ingredient. "Lily, I can explain…" Snape whispered. "Really, Severus, you can explain why you lied to me? Go on then!" Lily snarled at him adding the caterpillar to the potion. "You lied to me too, Lily!" Snape hissed. "Really? When did I lie to you Severus?" Lily snapped. "When you told me that you would never date Potter!" Snape barked at Lily. "WE AREN'T DATEING YOU ARSEHOLE! AND I DON'T FEEL THE NEED TO EXPLIAN MY FRIENDS TO YOU CONCETERING WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" Lily screamed loudly. Thankfully the bell rang and Lily packed up her ingredients and stormed out of the dungeon. She was halfway the head dorm when she felt a hand slip into hers.

Lily looked up and saw James walking beside her. Lily sighed and took her hand away. James was hurt until Lily put her arms around his waist. James put his arm around her shoulder and the pair walked up to the head dormitory. Once there James sat in an arm chair and pulled Lily to his lap. Lily sighed again and laid her head on James's chest. James muttered "Well that was an interesting lesson. Thankfully we don't have the Slytherins in Defense against the Dark arts this afternoon. So we don't have to deal with Snape again until Thursday." James kissed Lily's hair. Lily took one of James's hands in her own and started looking at it. "What are you doing, Lily?" James asked resting his chin on top of Lily's head. "I never noticed how big your hands are, James. You play Quidditch and it shows on you body, but not on your hands. They are not how I expected them to be is what I guess I am saying." Lily said softly still looking at James's hand.

James laughed softly and kissed Lily's hair again. Lily leaned into James's torso and closed her eyes. "You tiered?" James asked still kissing Lily's hair. "Yes, but I am comfortable where I am." Lily whispered. James sighed putting his face into her copper hair. "I love you, Lily... I know you didn't believe me when I told you before. But I mean it. I really do. I would die for you without a question if it came to that. I just hope, someday, you can love me back." James whispered longingly to the girl in his lap. James sighed and laid his head on to of Lily's closing his eyes. Little did he know that Lily was still awake and had heard every word he said.

Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep as well. The bell for lunch woke the pair and they opened their eyes slowly. Lily slid of James's lap and she grabbed her bag. She opened the bag to see a single red rose, like the one they had used for the potion that morning. Lily looked around at James who was watching her with a smile. "Thank you, James." Lily whispered softly. James stood up and walked over to Lily. He put one hand under her chin, tilting it so she looked at him. "Anytime, love." James kissed Lily's forehead and grabbed his bag. He held his other hand out to Lily, who took James hand. James brought Lily's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Lily smiled and did the same to James's hand. James smiled happily and put his arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily put her arms around James's waist and the two went down to the great hall for lunch. Halfway through lunch Lily reached over and took James's hand. James looked over at Lily with raise eyebrows. "You said I could." Lily said sweetly batting her eyes at James. James laughed and kissed Lily's cheek. "I did indeed. I just did not expect you to do it." Lily giggled. James beamed and squeezed Lily's hand. The two finished lunch and went up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily approached the teachers' desk as the class began. "Professor, can I partner James Potter in the class this week?" The teacher looked up "Of course you can Miss Evans." Lily smiled and walked to the desk that James was sitting at. James smiled and pulled Lily's chair out for her. Lily smiled and sat down kissing James cheek in thanks. James smiled and took Lily's hand kissing it. Lily smiled again and looked at the teacher.

"Since your NEWT's are in just over a month, today is revision. I will be handing out worksheets and I expect them finished by the end of class. So, good luck!" The teacher handed the papers to the people it the front desk. "What is your favorite color?" James asked Lily "Um…Green. What is yours?" Lily laughed "What is yours?" she asked. "Red." James said handing her a revision paper and passing the rest back to Sirius and Alice. Lily stared filling out the revision paper. James watched her longingly. _I am so close to getting her to go out with me. But there is a wall there. I need to get her to take it down. I know it must have something to do with her screaming match with Snape this morning. It probably has something to do with her sister too. _"Lily?" James started timidly. Lily looked up her paper almost done already. "Yes, James?" Lily said concerned.

"Why won't you go out with me? I know it was my ego for the first six years. But I have changed this year and you know that. Why do you still reject my love for you? I do love you Lily and you know that. I overheard you and Snape this morning. I want t know what promise you made him about dating me. I want an honest answer to why you refuse point blank to go on one date with me. The only reason you agreed to this situation was because I promised to leave you alone if you did. So why Lily, why do you still reject me?" James said taking Lily's hand and starting to fill out his worksheet at the same time.

Lily sighed "Let's get our work done then we can talk. I promise I will answer your questions after class. Alright?" Lily said kissing James's cheek. James lifted Lily's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "That is all I ask, Lily." He muttered as he did his work one handed. Fifteen minutes later the teacher called "Alright, Pass you papers to the front and pack up. The bell should ring soon." Lily passed her paper up and turned to James. James looked over at her as he passed up his paper. Lily smiled shyly and looked away. James still holding her right hand in his left brought his right hand up to Lily's face and turned her face so she was facing him. James took in every detail of Lily's face as he caressed her cheek that he was holding. _I hope this talk helps us. She is so beautiful. I just want to kiss her…No must not! Must control urge to kiss Lily senseless! Must… not… kiss…Lily!!_

Lily noticed James staring at her and stared back at him. _I have to tell him everything. I want him to know about my promise to Sev and I need to know that he will not ditch me for the next pretty girl that walks by. I hope this talk helps us. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. He has already kissed me twice, but to kiss him properly. Wait…what? Why am I thinking about kissing James Potter? Because I like him. I have five days to figure out whether I want to date him or not. I can tell you right now what my answer will be. But I am not telling him until Sunday. _

The bell rang and Lily jumped. She quickly packed her bag back up as James did the same. When they were both done James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the room. He pulled her all the way back to the head dorm. Once here he let go of her hand and looked at her. "Why don't we go up and put our bags down and meet back here in about ten minuets, I want to change into something more comfy." Lily suggested. James agreed and the pair went to their rooms. James came back down first pulling a Gryffindor sweater over his head. James sat on an arm chair and waited for Lily. Lily arrived several minutes later pulling a green tank top on. James pulled Lily down to his lap and rested his chin on her head. "Talk." James said simply.

"Ok the first thing you wanted to know was why I still reject you even though you have changed. I am scared, James. If I fall for you then you dump me for the next pretty girl that walks by it would kill me. I will not be treated like that. It is cruel to treat people like that, James. I am also scared to let not just you, but anyone close to me. I was close to Petunia, now she hates me. I was close to Severus; you saw how that ended up. I know that you love me, but that isn't enough. I love Petunia; she thinks I am a freak. I loved Severus; he treated me like dirt. I am scared to let myself love you back because anyone I love end up hurting me in some way.

"The promise I made Sev. When we were thirteen you started dating. I saw how you treated your girlfriends and I do not want to be treated like that. So I promised Sev that I would never date you. I did not agree to this so you will leave me alone. I am honestly considering going out with you. I want to get to know you better before I date you though. I honestly am starting to like you, but I need to get to know you better before I date you. That is why I was rejecting you." Lily sighed looking at her hands.

"Lily, I will not treat you like that, I promise. I dated that way because I was trying desperately to get over you. It never worked obviously. I love you, Lily. I will not intentionally hurt you. You need to let people close to you. Everyone has bad experiences with people. You need to trust people. I want you to trust me. I was a jerk. I don't blame you for not wanting to date me. But I have changed. I am glad I was wrong about your motives about this situation. I would be glad to get to know you better."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to James. James held tight to Lily's waist and closed his eyes. Lily closed her eyes and feel sleep. James kissed her head and soon fell asleep too. _I hope that help us. SHE IS CONCETERING GOING OUT WITH ME!!_ Was James's last thought before falling asleep. The bell that signaled dinner woke them and the two ran down to get food. Lily ate her food in silence worrying that James was mad at her. "Want to continue our chess tournament?" James asked as he finished his dinner. "Sure," Lily mumbled not looking at James. "Lily, I am not mad at you. Please look at me." Lily looked up at James. James took Lily's hand and said "I love you, Lily. I want to be with you. I am not mad at you."

Lily smiled and followed James up to the common room. Lily sighed as they reached the common room. "Meet back down here in ten?" James asked. Lily nodded. James kissed Lily's head and the two went up to their rooms and changed. James was the first downstairs and set up the board. Lily arrived minutes later. Two hours later "Checkmate" Lily yawned. Lily stood up and so did James. James walked over to Lily and hugged her tightly. "Goodnight, Lily. I love you." He whispered kissing Lily's forehead. James walked up to his room and dreamed of a day that Lily would be the one kissing him.

**A/n: **Wednesday will be up tomorrow afternoon. Please review!


	4. Wednesday

**One Week: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers. I know this story is very fluffy. But that is the type of story I like and it is my style of writing. I do not own anything you recognize. It is the brilliant J.K. Rowling's. James has five days to gain Lily's trust and to get her to take her wall towards other people down. Can he do it? Please review.

**Wednesday**

The next morning Lily awake to her alarm going off. Lily stretched and got up to get dressed. Lily was ready for class in half an hour. Lily grabbed her bag and raced down to the common room to see James sitting in an armchair near the fire apparently thinking. Lily walked over to the chair and sat on the arm of it. Lily reached up and ran her fingers through James's hair. James smiled and leaned his chin on Lily's knees looking up at her. "Good morning, Lily." He whispered closing his eyes and leaning into Lily's hand.

"We need to go if we want breakfast." Lily sighed still petting James's head. James sighed still leaning on Lily's knees. "If we must…" he said sadly. Lily laughed "Only if we want food this morning." She murmured. James looked up at Lily "We could always go down to the kitchens after Transfiguration. I am happy were I am." He offered. "But it is a double period today; do you think we can make it?" Lily asked still petting James's head. "I can, can you?" he asked looking pleadingly up at her. "I suppose I can." Lily said quietly.

James leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. "Good." He muttered huskily. James leaned closer to Lily and kissed her softly. Lily jumped up and stared at James terrified. "I just remembered I need to go talk to…" James stood up and grabbed Lily's wrist as she made to run away. "You can't run away from everything the moment it gets complicated, Lily. I know that you have trouble trusting people and I can understand why. But I will never hurt you. I love you. I am sorry I kissed you. I just love you so much and I can't do much more to make you believe me. I will see you in class, Lily" James leaned down and kissed Lily's cheek before picking up his bag and leaving.

Lily sighed and sat on an armchair. _He is right. I can't run away from everything. I know he will not hurt me. I need to take down this stupid wall between me and the world. The only problem is I don't know how. I need to trust people obviously. I like James a lot. I know that he loves me and will not hurt me. I need to get through this wall. _Lily made her decision and looked at her watch. She had an hour before class started. Lily pulled her bag towards her and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill. Lily thought for a moment then decided to write to Petunia first.

_**Dear Petunia,**_

_**I hope you and Vernon are well. I am writing to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry that you hate me now. I am sorry that you think I am a freak. I am sorry you didn't get in to Hogwarts with me. I love you very much and I wish we could go back to being a family now that Mum and Dad have died. I hope you will forgive me and we can be sisters again instead of enemies. Take care Petunia, I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lily **_

Lily read her letter and thought it looked alright. She checked her watch. She had time to send the letter of and get to class on time. Lily put the cap on her ink bottle, sealed her letter, wrote 'Petunia Dursley' on her letter, picked up her bag and left the room. Lily ran up to the owlry and called a school barn owl to her. Lily held up her arm to the owl and gave the owl the letter. Lily watched the owl fly away and felt some of the wall break. Lily smiled and hurried to get to Transfiguration. Lily slid into the seat beside James as the bell rang.

"Today, class is revision for NEWT's. I will be handing a packet of worksheets to each of you. I expect them done by the end of class, since this is a double class period. You may start when you get your packet. Good luck!" Professor McGonagall called handing a stack of packets to the people in the front row. Lily looked over at James. He was staring longingly at her. Lily looked away and started her packet when she got it. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang Lily felt James take her hand in his. Lily looked up to see James looking at her. Lily smiled and turned back to her packet. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall called "Pass up your packets, please. You may leave when the bell rings. Have a good rest of the day." Lily passed her packet to Remus, who was sitting in front of her and put her ink and quill back in her bag.

When she looked up she saw James still watching her. The bell rang and Lily put her bag on. James took Lily's hand and led her down to the entrance hall. Here he led her down another flight of stairs to a painting of a bowl of fruit. James took his free hand and tickled the pear. The pear turned into a door handle that James pulled. He walked into the room pulling Lily with him. A House elf rushed up to him. "Master James, what can Blinky gets you, sir?" James smiled at the elf. "My friend, Lily, and I missed breakfast this morning." James started. "Say no more, Master James. Sit and you will have food very soon, sir." Blinky said pointing at a table in the middle of the room.

James and Lily sat down and immediately a dozen house elves set a breakfast buffet in front of them. Lily picked up an apple and bit into it. James watched Lily sadly. _I didn't mean to scare her away this morning. But she needs to take down that BLOODY WALL! I want her to be happy, but I want to be happy as well. She makes me so happy it is pathetic. I have loved this girl for six years and she still won't believe me. I need her to trust me if we are ever going to get anywhere. _Lily noticed James watching her and took his hand. "I am sorry for this morning, James. I am working on trusting people. I wrote to my sister this morning. I will write to Severus later. I know you will not hurt me. I am trying to take the wall down, honest I am. I know you love me and I like you a lot. You are right; I can't run away from everything and everyone. You don't need to do anything but forgive me. So will you? Will you forgive me?" Lily asked looking up at James who smiled.

"I am sorry too, Lily. I should not have kissed you. You just looked so sweet, I couldn't stop myself. I am glad you are starting to trust people again. I think your sister will like hearing from you. Snape will too. I swear I will never, ever, hurt you, Lily Evans. I am glad you are taking your wall down. I do love you more then anything and I am glad that you are starting to like me too. I tried to run away from everything once too, it didn't work. Of course I forgive you, Lily! I love you too much to not forgive you!" James said still smiling. Lily laughed and flung her arms around James hugging him tightly.

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and enjoyed having Lily in his arms until Lily pulled away. James let go reluctantly and turned to the food before him. James grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon. James ate as much as he could and sat back as Lily finished her food too. "Well, what now? We have three hours until lunch." James asked. "I want to write my note to Severus, but what will you do? You said you wanted us to be in the vicinity of each other for the week." Lily said. "Well, I could go for a ride. Do you mind writing your note in the Quidditch stadium?" James suggested. Lily jumped up grabbing her bag. "No not at all. Let's go!" Lily grabbed James's hand and pulled him out of the room. "We need to stop by the dorm, that's were my broom is." James said as Lily pulled him across the entrance hall. "Ok, let's go up there then!" Lily said happily. Once the two reached the head dorm, James ran up to his room to get his broom.

Fifteen minutes later James took off into the air. He had not been on his broom in four days. He loved to fly almost as much as he loved Lily. (He loved Lily a little bit more.) James flew around the pitch twice then went off for a ride around the grounds. This was James's favorite pastime beside Lily watching. (Self Explanatory.)

Meanwhile, Lily sat in one of the highest seats in the stadium and wrote her letter to Severus. _I really am sorry Sev and I can't be friends anymore. I miss him loads. But I can't be friends with a Death Eater. Or anyone that closed minded. I hope he dose not hate me after this. This should help break the rest of that wall in my heart._

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**I am very sorry about our shouting match on Tuesday. I miss you lots Severus. I can't be friends with a Death Eater though. I am sorry about the way our friendship ended back in fifth year. It's just you told me once, when we were younger, before we came here that being Muggle born made no difference. Either you lied to me then or you have changed your mind since then. I really don't care which one it is. I just wanted you to know that James really has changed this year. I know you well enough to know that you don't believe that, but it is true. I care about you Severus and just wanted to say that I am so very sorry.**_

_**Lily**_

Lily sealed the letter and put it in her bag to give to Severus tomorrow. Lily looked at her watch and was shocked to see that two of their three free hours had passed. James appeared besides her holding out his hand to her. "This is a trust exercise, Lily. I want you to come on a ride with me. I promise not to let you fall off but you need to trust me to keep my word. I know you don't like heights but you need to get over your fears as well. So get on the broom and trust me." James told Lily smiling at her. Lily hesitated then slowly climbed on the broom behind James holding her bag in her arms. "Lily, give me the bag, you need to hang on to me not your bag." James said holding out his hand. Lily handed James her bag and he put the strap over the broom handle in front of him. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around James's middle and closed her eyes as James took off.

"Lily, open your eyes and look down. Trust me you will love the view." James called back to Lily as he flew over the grounds. Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked below her. The grounds were indeed beautiful. She could see everything on the grounds from the height she was at. She could see the trees of the forbidden forest, she could see Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest, and she could see the blue lake and the castle she had come to call home. James flew lower so Lily's shoes touched the surface of the lake. Lily laughed and kept laughing as James landed in front of the school.

James dismounted his broom and swept Lily into his arms hugging her tightly. Lily hugged James back still smiling. James looked down at Lily and smiled himself. "So you liked it then?" He asked her running his hands down Lily's hair. "Yes, James, I loved it." _And you…_Lily responded. James looked down at Lily longing to kiss her. James leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Lily's and was thrilled that she didn't try and run away at once. _It seems that I have finally gotten through to her. Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Potter._ Lily pulled away after a few minutes of letting James kiss her. _Well it seems that stupid wall has fall completely. But I still want to get to know him a little bit more before Sunday. Crap, he is coming closer again! _James leaned down and kissed Lily again. Lily put her arms around James's neck automatically as his arms slipped around her waist.

Just as James was going to try to deepen the kiss the lunch bell rang. James pulled away from Lily and looked down at her. Lily still had her arms around James's neck and she whispered "Thank you, but you are not getting my answer until Sunday." James laughed "Ok, Lily. I promise I won't kiss you again until I have your answer. Thanks for letting me kiss you through." Lily took his hand and said "I didn't say you couldn't kiss me. All I said was that you will have my answer on Sunday." James smiled "So can I kiss you?" Lily looked up at James "Every so often yes. Not so often that the teachers tell us off for it though." Lily answered as they reached the great hall and sat down.

James gave Lily her bag back and the two ate lunch and got through revision worksheets in double Charms in comfortable silence. When they reached the head dorm however James turned to Lily. "If I kissed you properly would you run away?" He asked her looking down at her. Lily set her bag on the ground at her feet and said "No, but just keep in mind that no mater what you do, you will not get my answer until Sunday." James set his bag down as well. "That is fine. Can I kiss you?" Lily looked up at James. _Why is he asking? Every other time he just did it. He is going to want to kiss me properly that's why he is asking. Do I want him to kiss me properly? I don't think I would mind. I certainly don't mind him kissing me. But he wants me to kiss him back is what he wants. Do I want to kiss James Potter? It would not hurt I suppose. _

Lily nodded and James moved closer to her once again sliding his arms around Lily's waist. Lily linked her arms around James's neck as he leaned down to press his lips to Lilys. Lily felt James running his tongue across Lily's bottom lip trying to get her to kiss him back. Lily softly kissed James back winding her hands in James's hair. James's hands wondered up to Lily's waist length coppery hair. He wound his hands into Lily's hair. James, needing to be closer to Lily stepped closer so he was pressed against her. Lily ran her hands through James's hair as he wound his arms back around Lily's waist pulling her closer still to him. James was dieing to kiss Lily even deeper but was positive she would run away if he tried.

Lily pulled reluctantly away only when she felt faint from lack of air. James leaned his forehead on hers and whispered "Lily" longingly. Lily was trying to catch her breath her arms still around James's neck. "Thank you, Lily. I have wanted to have you kiss me back for the last four days. Well, I will go put my bag and broom away. Then we can decide how to spend our afternoon." James whispered kissing Lily quickly and letting go of her to pick up his stuff. He returned to the common room five minutes later to see Lily asleep on the couch.

James walked over to the couch and picked Lily's head up and setting it on his lap as he sat beside her. "James…" Lily mumbled in her sleep. James smiled. She was dreaming of him. James fell asleep quickly and dreamed of a certain red head. The bell to signal dinner woke the two. Lily sat up and stretched yawning widely. James stood up and offered his hand to Lily who gladly took it. "Want to continue our Chess tournament tonight?" Lily asked as the two went down to dinner. James nodded and the two entered the great hall still holding hands. Three hours later "Checkmate." James yawned widely. Lily yawned as well and the two stood up to go to bed. James leaned down and whispered "Goodnight, Lily" Before kissing her softly and walking up to his room and closing the door as Lily did the same.

**A/n: **Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. Snape will return in the next chapter. Hope you like and please review!


	5. Thursday

**One Week: A Lily/James Story**

**A/N: **The return of the greasy haired git! (J/K I love Snape! Lol). Day five of James's week. He has three more days after today to get Lily to go out with him. So sit back and enjoy Thursday of 'One Week' and please remember to review and that I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

**Thursday**

Lily awoke to James calling her. "Lily… We need to get to class, you slept late again!" Lily groaned and jumped out of bed. She looked at her alarm to see that she had fifteen minutes to get to Potions. Lily hurriedly ran a brush through her tangled mass of red hair. Lily dressed at top speed and ran down to the common room grabbing her bag on her way out of her room. Lily slammed into James at the foot of her staircase. James laughed and grabbed Lily before she fell. Lily looked up at James and smiled shyly up at him.

James leaned down and kissed Lily softly before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Lily reached up with her free hand and started trying to sort out her tangled mass of hair. James laughed at watched her. "I hate my hair!" Lily cried still trying to make it presentable. James muttered "I love your hair, better then mine anyway. Now, please take your hand away from it." Lily took her hand out of her hair and stared at James. James had taken out his wand and pointed it at Lily's hair. At once the tangled messes turned into a sleek french braid. Lily took a hand mirror out of her bag and looked at her hair.

James smiled as Lily flung her arms around him and kissed him in thanks. "I should have done this years ago if that is how you are going to thank me!" James joked. Lily stepped away from James and looked at her shoes. James took Lily's hand and pulled her down to the dungeon that they had potions class in. Most of the class had already assembled outside the dungeon. James pulled Lily to the back of the line and forced her to look up at him. "Lily, it is ok to kiss me. I WANT you to kiss me. You don't need to be shy. I am glad you like what I did to your hair. I thought it was fine like it was but, then look at my hair! I don't want you to be so shy around me, Lily. You are not shy around Alice and Frank. What makes me different then them?" He asked softly stroking her cheek. "I don't like them the way I like you, James. That is what makes them different." Lily muttered looking into James's eyes.

"Well, I still don't like you being so shy around me, love." Lily giggled and kissed James's cheek. "I will work on it…" she promised as the door to the dungeon opened and the class went inside. Lily went to her seat beside Snape who ignored her, reading a book. Lily sighed and opened her bag to find the note that she had written the previous day. She found the note, sat down, and placed the note on Severus's book. Severus frowned slightly and picked up the note. Lily looked up as Professor Slughorn stood from his desk "Good Morning, class! We will be concocting a potion to day that will be on your NEWT's next month. The instructions are on the blackboard. The ingredients are in the store cupboards. You have two hours. Good luck!" Professor Slughorn called from the front of the classroom.

Lily lit a fire from her wand under the caldron. She then went to get the ingredients from the cupboard running into James there. "Hey, love." He smiled at her. Lily smiled "Hi, James." She bent to get her ingredients only to have James kiss her as she tried to grab the ingredients. Lily kissed him back briefly then pushed him away. "Not here, James." Lily giggled striating back up. James smiled and kissed Lily's nose before going back to Sirius. Lily shook her head still giggling. Lily collected her ingredients and started back to her seat. James kissed her hand as she passed him. Lily arrived back at her seat and started cutting up ginger roots. Severus reached over and pulled the caterpillars towards him and started cutting them up. "I am sorry too, Lily. I am sorry our friendship ended the way it did. I didn't lie to you when we were younger. I changed my mind thanks to my housemates. I care about you too. I know that you have a great sense of if someone is worth your time to get to know or not. So I guess Potter must have changed some how, but I still hate him." Lily put her ginger roots into the caldron and Severus added his caterpillars. Lily pulled a vile of pomegranate juice over to the caldron and added three drops.

Severus added a unicorn horn to the potion. The potion turned from clear to purple. Lily added a drop of cat blood and a drop of bat blood. Severus stirred the potion three times clockwise and the potion turned from purple to silver. Professor Slughorn, who was wondering around the dungeon looking at the potions stopped at theirs. "Well done you two! You have completed the potion in half the time it was supposed to take! Well, I suppose there is no reason to keep you. If you will give me the essay assigned last Thursday you may leave… Oh and full marks will be awarded to both of you, not to mention twenty points to each house!" He boomed clapping his hands. Lily smiled and pulled her essay from her bag handing it to Slughorn. Slughorn took Snapes essay as well and muttered "Excellent, simply excellent, the two of them" Lily smiled and said "I'll put the unused ingredients away, shall I?" Snape nodded and muttered "I will give a sample to Slughorn and clean up then."

Lily picked up the extra ingredients and went back to the store cupboard to see James there. "Hey, James!" Lily said happily. James leaned close to Lily and muttered "You're lucky, I am going to be stuck here another hour with someone who would rather check out the girls in the class then actually do the work." Lily laughed softly "Yeah, well, Sev has always LOVED potions so he is not too bad of a partner. Anyway I want to go get something to eat. I am starved. I'll see you later?" James leaned closer still to Lily who sighed in resignation and let James kiss her for a minute before pushing him back to his table. Lily put her unused ingredients away and went to grab her bag. Severus had already left after cleaning up the desk and used equipment.

Lily swung her bag on her shoulder and left the dungeon calling "See you Tuesday, Professor Slughorn!" "Yes, my dear girl, yes indeed." He called back. Lily smiled and marched up the stairs leading to the dungeons. She marched across the hall and down the stairs leading down to the kitchens. Lily found the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear as James had and opened the door. At once a dozen house elves approached her. "What can we get you, Miss?" One of the elves asked. "Well, I missed breakfast this morning and I usually don't so…" At once a dozen house elves ran off to get food. Lily sat down at the table and opened her bag to find her sketch book. Lily found the book and pulled it out. Lily also pulled out a pencil case she always brought from home. Lily pulled out a pencil and opened her book. She flipped to a portrait she had started the previous night. It was of James.

She started sketching. She had been spending so much time with him lately that she had him memorized. She concentrated on sketching his face until a house elf started pulling on her skirt. Lily looked down at the elf and the elf squeaked "Your food, Miss." Lily smiled at the elf. "Thank you." Lily took a Danish and turned back to her sketch. She worked on it, occasionally taking a bite of her Danish until she felt someone watching her. Lily turned to see a house elf looking at her sketch. "It is very good, Miss. It looks just like Master James." Lily smiled and muttered "Thank you". Lily turned back to her sketch and worked until she felt someone sit beside her. Lily looked up to see James looking at her. Lily looked back up at him and didn't pull away as James leaned down and kissed her softly. Lily closed her eyes and placed her arms around James's neck as his slid around her waist. James pulled Lily closer to him as he kissed her urgently.

Lily kissed James back with all she had. _I love him. In the past few days I have fallen in love with the boy I once hated. I guess that is what happens when I let the boy kiss me and find out what a great kisser the boy is. I wish we had done this years ago. I can't believe I missed this for six years!_ Lily felt James remove his lips from hers and was confused as to why he had done so until James kissed her neck lustfully. Lily let out a gasp and gripped James's hair tightly. James kissed his way to Lily's collarbone then forced himself to go back up Lily's neck. James kissed his way back to Lily's lips and kissed her hungrily. James groaned as Lily kissed her way down James's jaw. "Lily…Lily" James murmured longingly. Lily pulled away and James leaned his forehead on hers. "You still aren't getting an answer until Sunday." Lily murmured as James placed small kisses over Lily's face. "I will be most disappointed if the answer is no." James said still kissing Lily. Lily let out a giggle from her swollen lips. James looked down at her. He stared at her until he could take it no longer and kissed her passionately again.

Lily kissed James back just as passionately until she passed out from lack of oxygen. Lily awoke in the hospital wing several hours later. "What happened?" Lily asked the nurse. "Mr. Potter said you fainted when he brought you up here. I am keeping you here over night as you are not going to attend any classes today and you have none tomorrow. Mr. Potter said he will be back for you around nine in the morning tomorrow. You might as well catch up on sleep while you are here." The nurse walked off and Lily soon fell asleep.

**A/N: **It is not the longest, I know. I could not think of anything else to happen today so I had Lily faint and end up in the hospital. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Friday

**One Week: A Lily and James story**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and Favorite story adds. Day six of James's week. Two more days after today. I do not own anything you recognize. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!

**Friday**

Lily awoke to see bright sunlight coming trough the window. Lily stretched and looked to her left and saw James sitting in a chair watching her. "Morning, love." He said happily. "Morning, James." Lily replied. "So the nurse told me that after she gives you a check up you can leave. I thought we could continue our Chess tournament outside today?" James suggested. Lily smiled. "Sounds fun." She said smiling. "Hey, James, did you tell the nurse what we were doing to make me faint?" Lily asked. "No, I told her that you were in the kitchens, I found you, we talked for a while, and suddenly you collapsed so I brought you up here." James replied smiling.

The nurse walked over to the two of them. "Mr. Potter I am going to ask you to wait out side for Miss Evans while I give her a check up. When we are done she will come meet you." She said. James left the room and sat outside in the corridor. Lily soon joined him and he stood up taking Lily's hand. Lily let James lead her outside and saw a blanket with a picnic basket and their chess board on it by the lake. James led her there and sat on the blanket pulling Lily beside him.

James opened the basket and set out the food. It was all breakfast food. "The house elves in the kitchen have the other basket. At each meal they will put food in their basket and it will appear in ours. So eat up." James said handing Lily a muffin and taking one himself. The two ate as much as they could then put the rest in the basket. "So, James tell me about your family. Who lives in your house besides you and Sirius?" Lily said hour later as the two played chess. "Well, I have a dog, an owl, and a cat. My parents met here and fell in love. They will be celebrating their 200th birthdays this year. They got married when they finished school. They both worked as dark wizard catchers for a hundred years. Until then they had been living in a cottage in Godrics Hallow. When they retired my dad obtained a large piece of land from his sister. The land has to be over a hundred acres. Anyway, my dad built our manor there by magic, obviously. The manor has over a million rooms in it. We have a indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a lake, a forest (Excellent for when Remus comes to visit and stays for his transformations), a full sized Quidditch pitch, a stable with horses, a enclosure for horse back ridding, and a pool house.

"My parents are rich. My family is one of the oldest in all of Europe. My parents really didn't need to work but did it just to have something to do. So now my family is extremely wealthy. So much so that when I graduate school, I won't need to get a job at all. My parents told me that we have enough money to support me and my own family for their entire lives. But enough about me, tell me about your family." James said looking at the red head lying across the chess board from him.

"First, Checkmate. My parents were both muggles. They met at secondary school and fell in love there. They got married right after they graduated and bought a house in privet drive and had my older sister Petunia within two years. Two years after her, I was born. I grew up in that house. Petunia and I were the best of friends then, when I was about eight, I met Severus who told me I am a witch. Petunia wrote to Professor Dumbledore to ask him if she could come with me to school. Professor Dumbledore wrote her back saying she couldn't so she stopped talking to me. Severus became my best friend after that and well, you know how that turned out. I miss Petunia talking to me about everything. I still love her. My parents were killed back in February that is why I was gone for a week. They died in a car crash. My parents left Petunia and her husband, Vernon the house and one of the cars. I have the other car and all my childhood things. My parents left me enough money for a flat, but I will have to get a job as soon as I graduate in order to pay rent." Lily sighed as the two played their second game.

"Well, you could always move in with us. We have plenty of room and I am sure my parents won't mind. We already have Sirius staying with us. I don't know how much longer he will be staying; we went house shopping during Christmas. His uncle died and he gave Sirius all his savings and money. So we have room at my house. I would love it if you did. Checkmate!" James said smiling.

"James we aren't even dating yet! I would love to move in with you, once we are dating properly. It would make my life a lot easier. I want to do something for you though to earn my keep though. Maybe I can help with chores or something. Why did you pick me James?" Lily asked. "Well, when I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express I thought you were very cute. Over the years I grew to like you, I got a crush on you. By fifth year I was in love with you. I have always felt as though you were sent directly from heaven to earth to be my own personal angel. I have no purpose in life then to hold you, to love you." James answered looking over at Lily.

Lily felt tears in her eyes as she whispered "Checkmate." James set up the board for another game then walked over to sit next to Lily. Lily looked quickly away whipping her tears off on her sleeve. James put his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her against him. Lily looked up at James. "I treated you horribly, James! I treated you like dirt. I don't deserve such a loving person to care about me! Not after the way I treated you for the past six years! I don't deserve your love. Why did you always come back to me after I treated you so badly? I wouldn't have done that." Lily cried still looking up at James.

James pulled Lily into his lap and took her face in his hands. "I deserved to be treated like that, Lily! I was a git! I was a bully to everyone and a brat to you. I didn't realize how mean I was to everyone until Remus set me strait this past summer. He finally got through to me. It is not about you not deserving me, it is me who doesn't deserve you, Lily! You are nice to everyone. Look who your old best friend was! I always came back to you because you fascinated me Lily. I couldn't understand why you befriended everyone who would let you. I still don't. I LOVE you Lily! I always have and always will. I just hope that you will feel the same someday." James said still holding Lily's face. Lily smiled and kissed James's nose.

Half an hour later "Checkmate!" James said happily as the bell for lunch rang. James reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a plate of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, two bottles of water and two glasses. Lily picked up a chicken sandwich and bit into it as James poured the juice and handed Lily a glass. Lily spotted several seventh years she knew flying over the Quidditch pitch. Then she remembered. "Tomorrow is the Quidditch final, isn't it?" Lily asked James. "Yep, I expect to see you in the stands…" He said looking at her. "Well, I don't really like Quidditch." Lily said. "Neither do Remus and Peter, and they have yet to miss a game. You will be there tomorrow at eleven." James said firmly looking at her. "Alright, if it means that much to have me there I will go." Lily said and James beamed turning back to his lunch. Half an hour later Lily placed her cup and the sandwiches back in the basket and lay back on the blanket. James sighed happily and lay beside Lily. Lily snuggled closer to James who snaked his arm around her waist. Lily laid her head on James's chest and sighed happily. Lily sat up and said "How many more games in our tournament, James?" James sat up too. "How about three, make it a round ten games."

And hour later Lily called out "Checkmate." James smiled and said as the game set itself up again "How about the loser of the last game kisses the winner." Lily giggled "As long as I don't faint again that is fine with me." One hour later "Checkmate!" James called. Lily smiled and watched the pieces set themselves back up on the board. An hour and a half later Lily said "Checkmate." James smiled and set the game aside. He then crawled towards Lily. When he reached her he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered huskily "I believe our deal was that the loser has to kiss the winner…" Lily closed her eyes and snaked her arms around James's neck as she mumbled "Uh huh." James leaned down and kissed Lily softly at first then, when she didn't pull away more passionately. James moved his arms to Lily's waist and pulled her as close as he could still kissing her.

Lily pulled away when she started feeling light headed. James placed small kisses over Lily's face and neck as she gripped his hair tightly. Lily kissed James's nose as he turned his attention back to Lily's eyes. He stared at them as long as he could then kissed Lily again. Lily kissed James back and moaned as he turned his attention to her neck and kissed it lovingly. Lily turned his face back to hers and kissed him softly. James moved his hands from Lily's waist to her back, bringing her even closer to him. James leaned back on the blanket and pulled Lily with him still kissing her. Lily pulled away when she felt lightheaded again. When James felt she had enough air, he kissed her desperately. Lily returned his kisses until the bell to end classes rang. Then Lily sat back up despite James's groan and looked at her watch. It was five o' clock in the afternoon. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her back down to kiss him again. Lily giggled against James's lips and muttered "And we aren't even dating yet!" before letting James kiss her. By the time Lily pulled away from James for air, it was dark out.

Lily crawled off James ignoring his complaints and moved over to the basket and pulled out two plates of food and utensils. Lily and a very reluctant James ate the dinner in silence then put the plates and silver wear back in the basket. James lay back on the blanket, pulling Lily with him so she lay with her head on his chest and watched the stars come out. "Lily, when did you start sketching?" James asked as he watched the moon appear. "When I was about ten I started." Lily answered as James petted her hair. "What do you sketch?" James asked now playing with Lily's hand. "Everything, but I am best at people. I like doing faces." Lily replied staring up at the moon.

Ten minutes later James muttered "We should probably get inside; we will get in trouble if we stay out much longer." Lily agreed reluctantly and stood up. "What do we do with the basket?" Lily asked as James folded up the blanket. "It is mine, as is the blanket so we bring them back to the dorm with us. Lily picked up the chess set and the pair headed inside. Once they reached the head rooms Lily handed James the chess set and standing on her toes, kissed his cheek. "Good night, James… See you tomorrow." She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

**A/n: **Tomorrow is Quidditch and the after party. Please Riview!


	7. Saturday

One Week: A Lily/James story

**One Week: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **I do not own anything you recognize! Its time for the Quidditch final! Tomorrow is the last day of this story. It is almost over.  . I have enjoyed writing this story. Please review!

**Saturday**

Lily woke to James pounding on her door. "LILY!! Come on, I want to eat with you BEFORE the game!! I am giving you five minutes then I am coming in!!" James yelled. Lily rolled over to see that it was ten fifteen. "Friggin' psychopath!" Lily yelled "Love you too Lily!" James called. Lily stood up and got to her wardrobe. Lily pulled on a Gryffindor sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red and gold socks, a pair of red and gold trainers and a red and gold cloak. James opened the door, a hand covering his eyes. Lily giggled and said "Put your hand down, silly." James removed his hand and said "Well, you could have been naked!" Lily laughed and James pouted. Lily smiled and walked over and kissed James's nose.

Lily reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a red and gold headband and scarf. Lily pulled on the headband and scarf. James sat on Lily's bed and watched her. Lily went and sat beside James. "I thought you wanted food." Lily mumbled as James pulled her towards him. "Food?" James muttered, kissing Lily's neck. "Yes, food, you know that thing that you eat." Lily murmured as James kissed her hungrily. James murmured "I love you, Lily" Lily pushed James away from her and said "We can continue this at the after party. Now we need to go eat so you can play spectacularly as usual. So come on!" Lily said taking James's hand and leading him down to the great hall. James and Lily sat with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Soon James took Lily's hand and they went up to grab his broom. At ten forty five James and Lily stood outside the Gryffindor changing rooms.

James was pale with nerves. Lily put her arms around James's neck and pulled him down to her level. "Good luck, James." Lily whispered kissing James on the mouth and pushing him into the locker room. Lily then walked up into the stands and found Remus and Peter. "Hey, Lily. Come have a seat." Remus moved a bit closer to Peter to make room for Lily between himself and Alice, who said "I'm sorry, do I know you?" looking up at Lily. "Ha, ha!" Lily said sarcastically. "You wanted James and me to get together for YEARS, Ally. So you will excuse me for spending time getting to know the boy!" Lily said smiling at Alice and hugging her. Lily sat next to Alice who immediately hugged Lily tightly. "I missed you!" Alice cried. "Now when I get married, Ally what are you going to do then?" Lily giggled as Alice hung on to her. "Stay over as much as I can!" Alice cried clinging to Lily's arm. Lily laughed "I love you, Alice!" She said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Welcome to this years Quidditch final! Here come the teams! For Gryffindor we have Longbottom, Prewett, Prewett, Wood, Black, Bones, and Potter!" The commentator called. Lily and the other three screamed and clapped. "For Slytherin we have Avery, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Black and Lestrange!" The commentator called. On the other side of the pitch two hundred people screamed and cheered. Lily sat back to watch the match as the balls were released and the referee blew his whistle.

"And it is Potter with the quaffle; he passes to Bones who speeds to the Slytherin goal posts. Bones shoots and scores! That is ten-zero to Gryffindor! Slytherin keeper Lestrange passes to chaser Avery. Ouch! That MUST have hurt. Slytherin seeker Black hit in the back of the head by a bludger hit his way by Gryffindor beater, Black! Talk about sibling rivalry! Avery shoots and misses! Nice save by Wood! Wood passes to Potter who speeds down the pitch. Potter shoots and he scores! Twenty-Zero to Gryffindor. Lestrange passes to Mulciber who passes to Macnair who speeds down the pitch. Macnair shoots and misses! Nice save by Wood! Wood passes to Prewett, who passes to Bones who speeds down the pitch. Bones shoots and she scores! Thirty-zero to Gryffindor!

"Lestrange passes to Mulciber who speeds down the pitch. He shoots and misses! Wood passes to Prewett and Prewett speeds down the pitch! He shoots and scores! Forty-Zero to Gryffindor! Lestrange passes to Macnair who speeds down the pitch. Ouch, that must have hurt! Macnair hit in the head with bludger hit by Prewett! Macnair drops the quaffle and it is caught by Potter! Potter speeding up the pitch! He shoots and he scores! Fifty-Zero to Gryffindor! Is that the snitch? Oh, that will leave a mark! Slytherin seeker Black hit in the back with a bludger hit by beater Black. Longbottom is a foot from the grass! He's done it! Gryffindor wines! Two hundred points to Zero! Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup for the seventh year! Congratulations Gryffindors!"

Lily and the other three led the other Gryffindors down to the pitch as the players dismounted their brooms. The Gryffindor team was in a many armed hug when Lily reached them. James broke away from the team and Lily flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. James picked Lily up and swung her through the air happily. James set Lily back on the ground and quickly kissed her. Lily smiled up at James as he pulled away. "I need to go change, wait for me?" James asked hopefully. Lily nodded and turned to Sirius hugging him too. Sirius hugged Lily tightly and Lily whispered "Was it necessary to hit Regulas twice?" Sirius smiled down at Lily. "Absolutely!" He said. "Tell James there is a party up in the common room, alright?" Sirius said. "We will be there!" Lily promised. Sirius winked at Lily and walked over to his girl-of-the-week.

James exited the changing room after everyone else had left the pitch. He looked around, saw Lily and ran to her holding his broom in his left hand. Lily smiled as he approached and he tackled her to the ground landing on top of her. Lily giggled as James sat up, straddling her. Lily smiled up at James and said "Sirius wanted you to know the there is a party going on up in the tower…" James stared down at Lily in longing then muttered "Ok, let's go." He didn't move to get off Lily though and Lily giggled "You have to get off me, James." Lily said. James grinned down at her. "And what if I don't want to?" James asked playfully. "Then I won't kiss you during the party, and I will stay away from you so you can't kiss me!" Lily said sweetly. James looked horrified and jumped off Lily as though on fire. He offered a hand to help Lily up. "Good boy." Lily said patting James on the head.

James bent down to pick up his broom and the pair headed up to Gryffindor tower. The party was in full swing when they arrived. Sirius met them half way across the room and handed them drinks. Lily looked at hers suspiciously. "It is butterbeer. Alice told me not to give you my special punch. James has butterbeer too because he is scary when he gets wasted." Sirius said. Lily took a drink and went to find Alice leaving James with Sirius. Lily found Alice and the two danced together for about san hour until Frank found Alice and insisted that he needed to talk to her._ Gone to snog in a corner is more like it! _Lily smirked and went to find James.

James was sitting in an armchair in a corner of the room. Lily walked up to him and said "How are you love?" James looked up at Lily and sighed "I would be better if I was kissing you." He said longingly. Lily sat in James lap and turned so she was facing him. "So kiss me." She said putting her arms around James's neck. James leaned forward and kissed Lily urgently. Lily kissed James back and moved her hands to his hair. James kissed Lily's neck lustfully and made his way slowly down to her collar bone.

James kissed his way back up Lily's neck and back to her lips. James wanted desperately to deepen the kiss even more, but they were not even dating yet so he continued kissing Lily passionately. Lily pulled suddenly away and James was disappointed. Lily though needed to breathe or she had the feeling she would end up in the hospital wing again. Lily looked down at James to see disappointment in his hazel eyes. "Needed to catch my breath." Lily explained as she leaned closer to James who automatically kissed Lily again. Lily kissed James back with all she had. The pair kept kissing until James's stomach let out a growl.

Lily pulled away and got off James's lap. "What are you…?" James started. Lily laughed "You are hungry, James. Let's take a break for awhile to eat then we can continue as long as you want to." She said pulling James to his feet. The pair made their way over to the refreshment table and took two plates of food back to their armchair. James sat in the chair then pulled Lily on top of him. Lily and James ate silently then placed their plates on the floor. James turned to Lily.

"Now, where were we?" He asked smiling. "Right here," Lily whispered kissing James hungrily. James kissed Lily back and the two kept kissing until one in the morning when Professor McGonagall arrived to tell them all to go to bed. Lily kissed James one last time and stood up and offered him her hand. The two went back to the head dorms and went their separate ways.

**A/N: **Review, please!


	8. Sunday agian

**One Week: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **I do not own anything you recognize. I am sorry to see this story end. I start my Senior Year of high school tomorrow, so I will not be writing as much. Please Review and tell me if you want me to write their first date! Much love, lily

**Sunday again**

Lily woke and looked at her alarm clock. It was two in the afternoon and she was starving. Lily got out of bed and went to take a bath. Once done she got dressed and went down to the kitchens, knowing that lunch had been over for an hour. Once she reached the kitchens the house elves all looked up at her then bustled around making a plate of food and tea for Lily. Lily sat at the table as the elves brought her her lunch. Lily ate as much as she could, drink her tea, thanked the House elves and left. Lily went back up to the head dorms to see James sitting on a couch.

"Hi, James!" Lily said as she went up to her room to read. Lily picked up Alice in Wonderland and lay on her bed to read. Soon there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" Lily called. James walked into the room and asked "Mind if I join you?" Lily scooted over to make room for James. James stretched out beside her and opened his book and started to read as well. The two read for four hours until James let out a sigh and closed his book. Lily closed her book as well and turned to James. "What, James?" She said looking at him. James took Lily's hand in his own. "This has been the best week of my life… I don't want it to end. I was completely serious when I told you that I have no purpose in life other then to love you. I do love you more then anything. I would die for you without a question.

I was also serious when I told you that you could come live with my parents and me. I would love to have you living with me, even as friends. I know that you want to support yourself; you could have a job and still live with my parents and me. I plan to do that. There is a war coming, Lily and I just want to make sure ALL of my loved ones are safe, that includes you. I can't stand the thought of losing you, Lily. I love you too much. I would die without you, I surely would. I might sound like someone out of a fairytale, but I truly mean it. You are like a princess from a fairytale to me. You are so like one of the princesses from the stories my mother used to read me.

You are nice to EVERYONE, even people who are horrible to you. You see the good in everyone you meet, even Snape. You have a heart of gold. You have a temper to match your hair, but I love that about you. You love animals and care about people who have problems, like Remus. You love your sister to this day, when she wants nothing to do with you. You care about the world and will make one hell of a dark wizard catcher. I pity any Death Eater that crosses your path. I love you so very much Lily. I have loved getting to know you this week and pretending; to myself at least, that I was your boyfriend."

James kissed the hand he was holding and sat up to leave. He was at the door when he heard a quiet whisper "You don't have to leave…" James forced himself to leave and to not look back at Lily. _I did the right thing. This way she knows just how much I love her and she has no more obligations to be nice to me. I hoped that this week would make her love me, but I think I was wrong. She was nice enough to let me kiss her but this is were it ends. My week is over. I hope she is happy. She sure will make some lucky bloke happy. I just wish I was not such a prat to her, if I hadn't been I might have had a chance to be the lucky bloke. _James went up to his room and shut the door. Then he flopped onto his king sized bed. James fought to hold his tears back, but it was pointless and soon he was crying silently.

Lily lay atop her bed also crying silently. _I lost him. He thinks I don't love him, so I lost him. I can't believe that the second I fall for him he gives up. I know that he never said that he gave up, but it was in his eyes. And after all the eyes are the windows to your soul. I love him. I LOVE JAMES POTTER! Why can't I tell him that? I don't know why I can't tell him that!? That wall that I had was torn down sometime on Thursday when Sev and I talked. So I have got to tell James that I DO love him. _Lily looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was nine thirty. Lily stood up and paced her room planning out what she wanted to say to James.

James finally stopped crying and looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was eleven. James stood up and changed into his pajama bottoms before climbing into bed and taking off his glasses. No sooner had James done that then his door opened quietly. James looked over to see Lily, in a white pajama top and shorts walk into the room. Lily walked over to James's bed and pulled back the blankets, crawling in beside him and snuggling close to him. _What the bloody hell is she doing?! Why is she in my bed? What dose she want from me? _Lily flung her arm across James's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"This has been the best week for me to, James. I don't want it to end either. I know that you meant everything you told me this week and I meant everything I told you as well. I am happy that you love me so much. I don't expect you to die for me though. I would love to come and live with you and your family when we finish school. I would love living with you weather as roommates or as a married couple. I do want to have a job even if I live with you.

I know there is a war coming. Everyone dose. Even if they choose to ignore the facts they all know a war is coming. I have no loved ones to take care of. My parents are dead and my sister wants no contact with me. I conceder Alice and Frank my family, but they will look after each other. I know you can take care of yourself so I don't need to worry about you. I can't live without you either, James. I realized just how much I care about you this week. I would die without you too.

I don't know what fairy tales your mother read you, but I am no princess. My parents taught me to be kind to everyone and not to judge people. I failed dismally at the last part of that lesson, but I do try to be kind to everyone I come across. I see the good in everyone because my parents taught me that everyone has some good in them. But my parents never met Lord Voldemort so they would think that. I don't have a heart of gold; I am just a caring person.

I do have a temper. But all red-heads do. I am surprised that you love that about me, considering how many times you have gotten hurt by it. I love animals because I grew up in a house full of them. It is not Remus's fault he is a werewolf. He is a kind hearted person and he means the world to me. I love my sister, because she is the only family I have left, no mater what she tells people. I care about the world because I have to live in it. I will make one hell of a dark wizard catcher and I also pity any Death eaters that cross my path. I loved getting to know you this week as well." Lily said looking up at James's ceiling.

"Your sister is not the only person you have, Lily." James said petting Lilys hair. "Who do I have then? Frank and Alice have each other." Lily said still looking up at the ceiling. "You have me, Lily. And I am not going anywhere. I promise. I will never leave you, Lily." James said firmly. Lily sat up slightly so she was looking James in the eyes. "I love you, James. Over this week I have fallen very much in love with you. I just hope I am not too late." Lily said softly.

James pulled Lily down next to him and turned to face her. "I love you too, Lily. And, no, you aren't too late. Now before I kiss you like I have wanted desperately to do all week I have to ask you something…" James whispered leaning closer to Lily. "What is it, James?" Lily asked huskily, pulling James closer still to her. "Will you go out with me?" James asked barely an inch away from Lily. "But, of coarse." Lily whispered kissing James. James laughed against Lily's lips and deepened the kiss.

**A/N:** That is it. Our story has come to an end. Thank you to all that reviewed, I do love getting feedback. I hope to all who took the time to read my story enjoyed it. Please review to let me know if I should add another chapter about the first date. Much love, lily.


End file.
